


Masks

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one things all masks have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Everyone wears a mask at some point in their life. A mask of happiness and cheer, a mask of sorrow and upset, a mask of fear, mask of pain, so on and so forth. 

The thing about masks is that they cover whatever's underneath. Handy, isn't it? Annoyed with someone? Slip on a mask of patience and good-naturedness, and let it hide your ire. Hurt or breaking? Slap on a mask of happiness and peacefulness and it's all fine.

There are many different masks, paper faces parading forevermore. There's one thing all masks have in common, though. 

A blade can always strip them away.


End file.
